Discovering the Truth of Obsession
by CLovesHarryPotter
Summary: This is a tale of two boys with an obsession of Hate with the other, but is hate all that it is? Two young boys explore themselves and their sexuality while completing a school task that requires them to work together.
1. The Assignment

Deep in the castle a group of students were being briefed on the challenges that they were about to face. Their professors had set up a little course and paired them up with people that either they didn't get along with or wanted to talk to but were too shy to attempt it. No-one was happy about it, mainly because of who they had been paired with. Hermione was paired with Ron and as soon as the teachers left she started muttering spells to herself thinking about which ones might be most useful. Ron groaned and tried to resist the temptation to strangle her. Neville was paired with Lune, Blaise with Goyle, Pansy with Crabbe, Fred, George and Angelina were in a 3, a special exception because the twins refused to separate and right at the back, Harry was paired with Draco, they looked the most miserable of all. Harry watched as Hermione and Ron agreed on a spell, they walked up to the door, used the spell at the same time and moved on out of the room. The other pairs (and trio) got the idea and they all proceeded through until just Draco and Harry were left.

Draco scowled and spoke "Potter. We're not going to use some stupid Gryffindor spell to get out okay; we need a sneaky Slytherin one, okay?" Potter sighed "Really Draco? Are you unable to call me Harry? Or do you not know that my first name was Harry?" Draco narrowed his eyes, offended but Harry continued speaking "We have to work together and be civil… which means using our first names. And fine, what spell do you suggest we use?" Draco regarded Harry with shock "Po- I mean Harry- You're agreeing with me?" He questioned, Harry nodded "Well yeah, we have to work together to get out don't we?" Draco nodded dumbfoundedly before suggesting a spell to use, Harry agreed and they exited the classroom. When they saw what they had to do they nearly ran back into the classroom, or at least Harry nearly did. They had to get through a maze with tall hedges, but they were no ordinary hedges, the leaves and branches were on fire, the type of fire that never went out but still burnt.

They entered the maze and split up, not bothering to discuss which way they would go to try and get out. A moment later Harry yelped "Draco!" Draco sighed and made his way to Harry warily, wondering what horror had befallen the Golden Boy, the Chosen One. Draco halted abruptly before he got to Harry, he could see Harry out of the corner of his eye but he stood rooted to the spot, frozen by what stood before him.

Harry was dangling from a living tree, but all that Draco really saw was the man before him. An apparition of his father, who was wearing his scariest scowl, the same one he had worn when Draco had made his first friend by himself, needless to say they weren't a pureblood. "Working with Mudbloods are we? I guess I'll have to deal with you more harshly than last time as it doesn't seem to have quite sunk in" Draco yelped, and stepped back, trying to supress the memories of what happened last time. He trembled and closed his eyes, Harry called his name, yelled at him and slowly Draco opened his eyes, his silvery-grey eyes filled with a steely fire.


	2. Draco Helps Harry

Draco drew his wand and hexed the apparition, wondering if it was a boggart, when he knew it was he started laughing at his own stupidity. The boggart fled and Draco hexed the tree, catching Harry easily as he fell. Harry looked up at him gratefully before getting up quickly and walking off, but not before Draco saw his burning cheeks. "Thanks" Harry muttered as he walked away, hoping against hope that Draco hadn't seen his blush. Harry didn't quite know why it was there, only that he felt embarrassed and kind of wanted to be back in those strong arms, looking up into those silver, determined eyes. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts.

Draco sighed and followed him, thinking how ironic it was that Harry had been the one to suggest working together and helping each other and yet Harry walked off when Draco tried to help.

They walked for a while encountering nothing really, Draco put his wand away and tried to focus on something other than Harry's butt. Harry had taken of his outer robe a while ago and since he was walking ahead Draco couldn't help but notice his fine ass. It was a surprise to both of them that he was actually following. But then again, to look at that butt for a little longer he'd probably walk to the ends of the earth.

Draco was shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts when the ground gave way underneath him. He fell into a pit and roots and vines slithered across the ground, pulling at him and tying him down. "Harry!" He yelled before a vine blocked his mouth.


	3. Harry Helps Draco

There was a blinding flash and the roots and vines retreated like a scolded dog from an angry master. The ground buckled and trembled, moving up until it was level with the rest of the ground. Harry grabbed Draco, hugging him to his chest before letting the spell go and allowing the ground to return to normal.

Draco stood there gasping for breath for a moment, he had automatically thrown his hands up to stop him from falling on his face and they now rested on Harry's chest.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he realised just how close he was to Harry. But the thing that shocked him most was that he kind of… liked it. He pushed away from Harry abruptly and walked off, not bothering to say thanks. What was wrong with him? He'd been thinking extremely gay things since he'd rescued Harry; it was as if he'd had a love potion. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up his hair completely. He scowled; it was completely preposterous to think that he was actually attracted to Har-Potter. It must be a love potion. Yeah that was it. Now how do you cancel out the effects of a love potion? Gah! He wished he'd payed more attention in potions rather than plotting ways to annoy Harry then paying someone else to do his homework.

He scrubbed at his face with his hand, trying to get it back to its normal pale shade instead of this unflattering pink or red that he could feel it was. He walked on, his wand drawn, not bothering to see if Harry was following. He jumped as something touched his shoulder; he quickly whirled around, a curse on his lips then almost collapsed with relief when he saw it was just Harry.

"Oh Thank Merlin!" He exclaimed, Harry smirked "Happy to see me Draco." He teased. Draco went red and scowled "No, just glad that you're not a monster. Do you have any idea how to get out?" Draco asked, Harry thought for a moment. "I have an idea." He said hesitantly "But you may not like it." Draco looked at him as if to say 'Really, you think I like this right here?' Harry smiled and took his hand, heading towards a small gap "Engorgio!" He said, pointing at the hedge. When nothing happened he sighed "I really thought…" He started to say when he realised Draco was gripping his hand tightly and standing by his side "One. Two. Three." He said "Engorgio!" They cried in unison, the hedge shuddered and grew, making the gap big enough for them to walk through. Draco grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly, it was the first time Harry had ever seen him genuinely smile and he kind of liked it.


	4. Exiting the Maze

Harry had always had an inkling that he preferred guys and now it was here, the truth. He realised now that he'd always fancied Draco he'd just been subconsciously refusing to think about it. Harry sighed as they walked into the next room with the next challenge.

They were in a clearing in a forest, but nothing seemed to be scary or need them to work together so they sat on a log for a while, not too far away from each other but not too close.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Draco started fidgeting. "What is it Draco?" Harry asked exasperatedly. Draco thought about it for a moment "I guess I'm bored, I've never really had much patience, what are we supposed to do here? There's not much we can do in the way of teamwork, there's not much we can do in the way of anything." Harry smiled, "Maybe we have to talk to each other, get to know one another and learn to trust each other?" Draco scoffed "As if!"

After several silent and slightly tense moments Draco sighed and turned to Harry "Okay maybe it makes sense, let's try it. Where do we start?" He asked.

Harry smiled "A proper introduction I guess, talk about what we like and stuff." Draco nodded but stayed silent, hoping Harry would start. Harry spoke about himself for a while then Draco nervously took his turn. After they had both finished they waited for a moment.

Harry sighed "I guess we have to dig deeper." Draco agreed and continued for a bit more, they spoke in turns, finally when every topic was exhausted Harry decided to say the one thing that he hadn't mentioned.

"I'm Gay."


	5. Talking and Learning

"I'm Gay, or at least Bi." He said again. Silence. Nervously Harry looked at Draco, Draco was sat there staring ahead, almost as if he was frozen. Harry tapped him on the shoulder "Draco?" He asked.

A blush spread across Draco's cheeks like red wine on a white tablecloth. Draco ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes "Okay, truth is, I think I like guys as well. But I only just realised today."

Harry moved closer "What made you realise?" He asked keenly, acting like a friend, trying not to let his emotions play across his face. He didn't want to let Draco know that Harry liked him then have his heart broken because Draco liked someone else.

Draco scratched the back of his neck "I guess it was when I caught you earlier, I just looked down at you and became hyper-aware of you and your masculinity. And I realised I wanted something like that. As a lover."

Draco sighed and opened his eyes "And then when you were walking ahead I kept finding myself staring at your butt and then when you had me against your chest I felt safe. I loved the feel of my hands on your chest, I loved everything." Draco stopped and closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Harry's reaction.

His eyes flew open when he felt lips on his; green eyes looked at him nervously behind large glasses. Draco smiled and kissed Harry back, closing his eyes happily.


	6. An Unusual and Challenging Task

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I got really distracted and I know that doesn't make up for anything but school and friends and family have all prevented me from writing for a while **

They both jumped apart as a deep rumbling shook the ground, Harry, after glancing around worriedly, started laughing. It was just the door opening, no monster or anything. He stood up and held out his hand towards Draco.

Draco looked at him with an unreadable expression etched into his face and stood up by on his own. Harry sighed and dropped his hand "I know how this must feel, everything is different and you're probably scared." He held up a hand to stop Draco from protesting that 'Malfoy's don't get scared' "Being a Malfoy or even a pureblood has nothing to do with being scared. It happens to everyone. I'll let you have some space, when you've decided what you want to do come find me."

Draco nodded in agreement and they made their way through to the next room, back into the castle it seemed. They took a quick look and decided the challenge was over. They parted ways and headed towards their dorms to think about what had happened. Harry kept his head down, trying to avoid being recognised and getting swarmed.

Days passed and Harry went through his usual routine, but without Draco and his cronies taunting him and making fun of him. Harry stopped walking as the realisation hit him, no-one had been talking to him at all actually, it was as if he was all alone. He frowned and looked around him, people were walking around as if it was a normal day but no-one looked at him. He spotted Ron and Hermione and walked over to them "Ron? Hermione? What's going on?" He asked, they walked towards him, then right through him. Harry gasped and clutched his stomach, had he become a ghost? He ran towards the Slytherin common room and then stopped, realising he didn't know where it was other than it was in the dungeons. He groaned and sat down outside the Great Hall and waited, knowing that Draco was bound to go past at some point.

Draco walked towards the Great Hall dazedly, still pondering over the situation with Po- Harry. Harry spotted him quickly and ran over to him "Draco! Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages!" Seeing the startled look in Draco's eyes he sighed "There's something wrong about this place, my best friends walked right through me earlier" Draco's eyes widened in shock "You mean… we haven't finished our challenges?" Harry shook his head and Draco groaned in disappointment. Harry ignored the flutter in his heart and frowned "We need to find a way to get through, we are practically ghosts but no-one can see us. How do we solve this?" Draco shrugged, frowning "We've had to work together twice, and get to know each other, what else?" Draco asked not really expecting an answer

A deep voice boomed through the castle "The Answers you seek are hidden; of course, you must look deep inside yourself to find the key. You must change in some way before you can pass. Evaluate yourself, what is your greatest flaw? That is what you must change."

Draco and Harry stared at each other in shock and stayed silent long after the ringing in their ears had faded. Finally Harry shut his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh. "Well this is going to be fun. Changing ourselves. Great. The Professors are mad." Draco nodded in agreement, "Well, shall we try to work together on this? Or alone?"

Harry frowned for a moment before smiling "How about we work alone but in the same space so we don't feel alone?" Draco nodded with a small smile and they headed outside to delve deep into their souls.


End file.
